


Birthday Breakfast

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Sanji recebe o melhor café da manhã de aniversário que poderia desejar.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 2





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente dia 02/03/2020 pro aniversário do Sanji.

Ao acordar com o maldito despertador do celular e olhar a data no momento que acendeu a tela para desligar aquele barulho irritante antes que jogasse o aparelho na parede, Zoro soube imediatamente que era aniversário daquele detestável Sanji. Pareceu que todo seu sono foi embora e ele desbloqueou a tela e foi no perfil da rede social que o loiro mais usava. Sentia-se obrigado a desejar parabéns, de seu jeitinho fofo e adorável de sempre. Então ele começou a digitar no perfil do idiota, notando pelo reflexo do celular um sorriso completamente maligno no canto de seus lábios, que só enxergava pelo quarto estar claro por provavelmente ter esquecido de fechar as cortinas antes de dormir.

A ideia inicial era ser, de fato, uma boa pessoa. E essa ideia não chegou a durar um segundo. Era Sanji, quem estava tentando enganar? As pessoas que o seguiam de forma alguma poderiam saber que era perdidamente apaixonado por aquela coisa amarela e enrolada.

_“Feliz aniversário, seu filho da puta, agora você está um ano mais perto da morte. Espero que você tenha um aniversário horrível”._

...Perfeito. O sorriso maldoso aumentou no rosto moreno e satisfeito com aquela mensagem, postou e jogou o celular do outro lado da cama, voltando a dormir assim que fechou os olhos.

Nem cinco minutos depois, Zoro acordou outra vez. Ou melhor, foi acordado com um chute forte em sua bunda, que o fez cair da cama com a bunda grande no chão.

— Que merda, cook?! — Zoro esbravejou, olhando com ódio nos olhos para o maldito loiro que estava em pé na cama, indo até ele jogado no chão e tentando dar outro chute, dessa vez um bem merecido bem no meio da fuça feia do imbecil. Infelizmente Zoro segurou sua perna e o derrubou na cama, jogando o corpo pesado por cima e o prendendo, especialmente as pernas, para evitar levar mais chutes. Poderia não parecer com aquele corpo esguio, mas os chutes de Sanji doíam pra cacete.

— Você é um filho da puta desgraçado que acorda só para infernizar minha vida, seu maldito marimo sem cérebro. — O tom de voz de Sanji estava irritantemente mais alto que o normal e para quem havia acabado de acordar isso doía até o cérebro, felizmente Zoro nunca teve um.

— Oh? Viu minha mensagem? — O moreno sorriu e isso irritou ainda mais o menor que se debatia debaixo do corpo pesado.

— É, eu vi. E obrigado por estar tornando meu aniversário, de fato, horrível. — O cozinheiro fechou a expressão, emburrando. Sabia que era só uma brincadeira idiota que se repetia todos os anos, assim como acontecia nos aniversários de Zoro também, mas ele não se importava. Estava preparando um maravilhoso café da manhã quando recebeu aquele recado infeliz e só demorou o tempo de terminar o bacon que estava na frigideira para sair correndo até o quarto e chutar Zoro com toda sua força.

No entanto, por mais horrível que aquele dia estivesse sendo, o toque da mão grande e quente em seu rosto naquele exato momento estava tornando o dia bem melhor. E os lábios que colaram brevemente nos seus deixaram o dia perfeito.

— Você sabe. _Aquilo_. — Zoro disse com o rosto levemente corado e Sanji concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo apaixonado. Droga, aquele idiota sempre fazia isso e mesmo não dizendo as palavras vergonhosas, ele entendia. O retardado desejava, sinceramente, um feliz aniversário para ele. — E o que você quer de presente?

O maior perguntou sinceramente retirando seu corpo grande e seminu de cima do loiro e sentou-se de forma desajeitada na beirada da cama. Coçou sua barriga e bocejou, desejando que tivesse dormido bem mais.

— Hmm... — Sanji do nada montou no colo do outro, sentando a bunda redonda no volume dormente da boxer, que era a única peça que aquele exibicionista usava para dormir e com um sorriso depravado aproximou os lábios finos da orelha sensível e ao começar a falar, passou levemente a língua pelos brincos, deixando encostar minimamente no lóbulo sensível, causando um gemido gostoso em Zoro. A língua deslizou pela pele e enquanto distribuía mordidas pelo pescoço grosso, seus dedos circulavam a orelha e sua aliança esbarrava algumas vezes nas joias tilintantes.

— Gostaria de um café da manhã romântico... — Sanji começou e sua voz se tornava mais baixa e grave a cada palavra. — Com dois ovos enormes, uma salsicha bem farta e muito, muito mesmo, leitinho quente e grosso tirado diretamente da fonte.

A cada palavra indecente que saia daquela boca, Zoro se tornava maior e mais pulsante. A bunda macia pressionava sua ereção, o deixando sem fôlego. Sanji era um maldito desgraçado mesmo. O cúmulo foi dizer que queria leite tirado direto da fonte. Ele sempre chamava o loiro de fácil e precoce, mas só aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para fazê-lo gozar forte na cueca, melando-o com sua porra e gemendo rouco em transe pelo orgasmo. Sanji era um maldito que o tornava fácil e patético. Desde quando gozava em segundos com praticamente nenhum estímulo?

O aniversariante maldito riu de sua cara, como esperado, fazendo-o emburrar. Mas, antes que entrassem em mais uma acalorada discussão, o loiro estava ajoelhado no chão de frente para o volume e abaixando lentamente a última peça que protegia o corpo moreno e isso fez o pobre marimo arfar em antecipação. Os olhos azuis desceram do rosto desesperado de Zoro, passando pelo peitoral que expandia com mais vontade e pelos mamilos que estavam enormes sem nem serem tocados, até chegar na cueca e com um sorriso safado ele puxou o tecido e começou a passar a língua lentamente pelo gozo, recolhendo-o lentamente e o levando até a boca para degustar o gosto que tanto amava. Com mais algumas repetições daquela demonstração obscena, o maior estava vergonhosamente duro outra vez. Pior, duro e gotejando e seu marido fez o favor de abrir aquela boca e esperar ansioso pelo líquido cair em sua boquinha gulosa.

— A reserva... — Zoro disse, tentando parecer se importar, enquanto a verdade estava ali bem na frente dos olhos do loiro, enorme, pulsante e babando.

— Foda-se. — Ver Zoro tão excitado fazia Sanji deixar de se importar com a reserva naquele restaurante super concorrido em que demorou meses para conseguir uma mesa. Honestamente, com seu marido desesperado daquela forma, ele estava pouco se fodendo para qualquer coisa além. Ou melhor, estava quase se fodendo, mas em outro sentido, um bem mais gostoso e safado, que satisfaria os dois de forma insana e faria o loiro não se arrepender, de forma alguma, de perder a reserva.

Em um segundo, estava mamando o amado, faminto. Sugou a salsicha até ter seu delicioso leite quente e deliciou-se com o maravilhoso gosto, amava tomar leitinho grosso direto da fonte. E depois foi comer os ovos, abocanhando-os até Zoro não aguentar mais.


End file.
